


Consummation

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The braid is cut.





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



Anakin gasped aloud as Obi-Wan kissed him, just behind his ear, right where his braid — just moments before — normally brushed skin.

"Are you still certain?" his beloved master asked of him.

Not master, Anakin reminded himself. This was no longer breaching an unspoken rule of the Order, no longer a matter of power imbalance.

"Don't make me beg, ma— Obi-Wan," Anakin said, aware of the whine in his voice, hating it, but helpless against it. He wanted, needed everything that this was meant to be.

"I don't know, Anakin. Hearing you plead," and the elder man swiped his tongue along that spot, just where he had kissed, "might be a wonderful change from the demands you so often have thrown down in the last few years."

Anakin growled a little at that, but then the tongue was moving up over the outer part of his ear, aided by lips, and the brush of the mustache was so distracting, enticing another whine out of him. "Please."

"Mmm." Obi-Wan's lips closed on his earlobe one final time before they separated. His hand, though, tangled in Anakin's, fingers interlacing in a way that anchored Anakin solidly in that this was happening, here and now. He followed his former master willingly, body and Force thrumming with anticipation of finally consummating what had been between them for the last couple of years.

"So glad we chose to cut the braid in private, ma— Obi-Wan," Anakin said softly, even as he closed the door behind them in the now shared bedroom.

"I'm not certain I could have walked back here decorously, Anakin, had we chosen a public ceremony," Obi-Wan admitted. "Now… I think we're both far too dressed."

All their shared times paled compared to this, and Anakin marked it deep in his heart to treasure.


End file.
